Mephisto
|class = Mystic |metal = No |affiliation = Villain |ability1 = Persistent Charge |ability2 = Soul Imprisonment |ability3 = Incinerate |ability4 = Poison Immunity |tier1basehealth = |tier2basehealth = |tier3basehealth = |tier4basehealth = |tier1baseatk = |tier2baseatk = |tier3baseatk = |tier4baseatk = |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tag1 = Offensive: Damage Over Time |tag2 = Villain |tag3 = Dimensional Being |tag4 = Size: M }}Mephisto is a Mystic Champion. Being a Mystic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Cosmic Champions, but is weak to Science Champions. Bio Mephisto is an extra-dimensional demon whose main goal is to break the will and enslave the souls of noble Champions; though he cannot take their souls himself, his treachery and deception is often enough to convince his victims to give them up willingly. Mephisto is continually seeking to add more spirits to his realm, using them to his advantage whenever he sees fit. As a demon who has collected numerous souls, Mephisto is practically immortal and his fiery power is eternal. Stats Abilities This Champion has Persistent Charges that carry on from fight-to-fight within a Quest! Persistent Soul Charge: *Mephisto starts a quest with 3 Persistent Soul Charges, gaining an additional charge each time he knocks out an opponent, up to a max of 6 Soul Charges. Persistent Soul Charges travels with him from fight-to-fight. *When below 30% Health, each Persistent Soul Charge is consumed, Regenerating 10% of Base Health per charge. Mephisto does not take damage while consuming his Persistent Soul Charges through this ability. Passive: *Mephisto imprisons the opponent’s Soul at the start of the fight, reducing their chance to activate Buffs by 100% for 15 seconds. *Generates 12% of a Power Bar per second instead of taking Incinerate Energy Damage and Immune to Frostbite and Coldsnap. *Immune to all known poisons of the Battlerealm. Aura of Incineration *When Aura of Incineration is active, Mephisto generates Power through his passive Power Gain, and for each stack nearby, opponents take 114.8 Incinerate Energy Damage per second. Signature Ability Locked= *'Burning Aura' **Mephisto burns with anger when getting struck, activating his Aura of Incineration around himself. |-|Unlocked= *'Burning Aura' **When Attacked, Mephisto burns with anger, having a 5 – 14.98% chance to activate his Aura of Incineration for 4 seconds. +120% of the above chance on Well Timed Blocks. **Mephisto is immune to Passive Ability Accuracy Modifications. Special Attacks *'Soul Imprisonment' – Mephisto blasts lava from his mouth and then immediately summons a mystical wave of bones, imprisoning the opponent’s soul. **Consumes a Persistent Soul Charge to imprison the opponent’s Soul, reducing their chance to activate Buffs by 100% for 15 seconds. **Incinerates the opponent, dealing 688.8 Energy Damage per stack over 4 seconds. This also removes Perfect Block Chance and reduces Block Proficiency by 50%. *'Aura of Incineration' – Lashing his opponent with his whip, Mephisto then conjures an aura of incineration around himself. **Activates an Aura of Incineration around himself that lasts for 8 seconds. *'Alternate Reality' – Mephisto manipulates reality to shrink his opponent, swallowing them in order to drain their Power and spitting them out when he is done. **Once a fight, Mephisto instantly drains up to 2 Power Bars from the opponent. If the maximum amount is drained, Mephisto activates his Aura of Incineration for the rest of the fight. Synergy Bonuses Recommended Masteries Courage & Greater Strength & Recovery *Increasing Mephisto’s overall attack will enhance his Aura of Incineration damage output and Recovery will enhance his Regeneration based on Souls. Liquid Courage *Liquid Courage will enhance his attack by a max of 30% and not deal any Poison damage to Mephisto since he is immune to Poison. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Alliance Wars Defense *Mephisto is designed to be the ultimate Alliance Wars Defender, both because of his Regeneration ability based on Souls and his Aura of Incineration. Pairing him up with Dormammu will provide both Champions a very good boost against Energy Damage over time effects like Magik’s Limbo. Be careful about feeding Mephisto’s Persistent Soul Charges! Hyperion *Soul Imprisonment activates for free at the start of each fight. This means Hyperion won’t be able to activate his Power Gain buffs, possibly for the entire fight if you use Mephisto’s Special 1. Black Widow *Against an awakened Mephisto, Black Widow will not be able to use her passive ability accuracy as Mephisto is immune to it. Weaknesses Quake *Concussion Debuffs will be really useful against Mephisto, it will reduce the activation accuracy of both his Regeneration and Aura of Incineration, plus there’s a class advantage against Mystics. Trivia External Links References Navigation Category:Mystic Category:Dimensional Beings